The present invention relates to a method for measurement and verification of the optimum optical path for ring laser gyroscope, by using this method, the optimum optical path could be simply determined; the advantages of these new methods can be utilized to improve the design accuracy and to reduce manufacture cycle time of the RLG block. Also the yield rate of RLG could increase.
A laser gyroscope serves to as a guidance to offer a directional reference by calculating the phase difference of a laser light traveling in a three dimensional space.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a method for determining the relative accuracy between a laser beam and a laser cavity. Based on the optic accuracy and accuracy of mechanical finishing, the measurement of the geometric shape, reference coordinates (x, y, z) of optic traveling path, and an optimal reference path of optic traveling path in three dimensional space can be calculated. The method comprises the following steps:
determining positional relation of the measuring points, a reference coordinate of optic traveling path can be determined from three known planes, all positions in the optic cavity can be measured according to this coordinate;
selecting sufficient measuring points for representing the geometrical accuracy of the optic cavity. After calculating errors, a normal distribution of the measurement data can be determined by its deviation, the number of sampling points being determined from a student distribution;
calculating optimum optic traveling paths from about measurement results. In order to avoid the possible errors in calculation, the equations for the optimum optic traveling paths are determined by least square method, from these equations, the optic traveling paths with respect to the coordinate are determined.